Vehicle engines include many moving parts. Those moving marts may generally require a lubricating fluid, such as an oil to operate effectively. Many engines have an oil reservoir associated therewith. The oil reservoir holds the oil and allows oil to be pumped into the engine through an oil pathway network.
Over time, it is not unusual for oil levels within the oil reservoir to decrease and also for the oil to need to be replaced. Many vehicles include an oil level gage, sometimes referred to as a dipstick that can be inserted into the oil reservoir through an oil level gage guide in order to test the oil level within the oil reservoir.
In some instances, such as during engine pressure testing, it may be desirable to pressurize the oil pathway network to detect possible leaks, which includes the oil reservoir. Because the oil level gage guide is in fluid communication with the oil reservoir, the oil level gage guide may also be pressurized.
What is desired are locking plug mechanisms that seal openings of tube structures and methods of sealing openings of tube structures using locking plug mechanisms.